cutlerversefandomcom-20200213-history
Magic
Magic is the mystical force which permeates the universe, and allows for supposed physical laws to be manipulated to the will of the user. The source of all magical power is known as the Ether. Rules and Limitations All types of magic do eventually tire the user, requiring rest to rejuvenate oneself. When this exhaustion occurs depends on the power and skill of the mage. In addition, pure iron possess strong anti-magic properties, and while it does not cause harm to magic users, binding in iron causes all but the mightiest of them to lose access to their power. In addition, the usage of magic requires concentration and focus, and thusly, effects such as pain, being drugged, or choking prevent a user from accessing their power. Physical Enhancements While it is possible to use magic to bestow improved physical powers on oneself, such as strength, speed, or regeneration, doing so always decreases spellcasting ability. This is due to the fact that a magic practitioner's essence, which would normally be used for powering their magic, will instead be used to maintain their physical enhancements. Furthermore, temporarily boosting one's physical prowess carries its own inherent drawbacks, as most bodies will not be able withstand heightened prowess without permanent magical alteration towards sustaining it. This usually causes those who try to give themselves a temporary boost in strength or speed to die from the extreme stress placed upon their body. Tracking In order to locate a being using magic, certain objects related to whoever is being tracked are required. Objects that they have touched will serve, though objects that they have owned, especially those they were strongly attached to, will allow for a more expedient discovery of their location, and will be more precise. Body parts will be the most useful, such as a lock of hair or a few drops of their blood. Relatives can be used for the same purpose, the more closely related the better, though the blood from a sibling will of course not be as useful as that of the actual person. One can also simply use persons who have a strong emotional connection, such as a close friend or lover to track them as well. The Aura An aura is a being's life presence within the Ether, the source of all magic. All creatures with souls possess auras, which normally cannot be perceived in the material world. Perception Auras usually cannot be properly perceived in the material world by ordinary humans. However, those who possess senses attuned to mystical energies, are able to view the auras of other beings. This is generally perceived as a very faint outline of colorful energy about a person's body. Depending on the individual's mood, the aura's color will change, with the aura seeming to expand the more intense a particular emotion is. Occasionally, when in the presence of a very powerful aura, mundanes may find their hair standing on end as if from static electricity, or certain powerful emotions being elicited from them for reasons they cannot explain. Colors Creatures Different types of beings have different looks to their auras. Potency Scale Minor The Minor Powers and Rituals are abilities within the purview of even the weakest of magic users. They are not very potent powers, but are still incredibly useful. Lesser Lesser Powers and Rituals are abilities used by magic users who are somewhat new to magic, yet not complete novices. Major Major Powers and Rituals can only be used by skilled and competent mages. For many, this is the greatest potency of magic they can ever hope to attain. Greater Greater Powers and Rituals are only properly usable by potent mages, and to be able to use any of these abilities marks one as exceptional. Higher Higher Powers and Rituals are only usable by extremely gifted and powerful mages, and very, very few will ever be able to use abilities at this level. Mages of such potency will likely be remembered for ages to come. Powers and Rituals Magical abilities, which are commonly known as spells, are divided into two types. * Powers are abilities that can be summoned by magic users at almost any time, with no preparation necessary except for the gathering and focusing of one's magical power. * Rituals are processes that require magical energy and specific items. Unlike Powers, they cannot be summoned on a whim. Rituals require both time and ingredients to be properly performed. Rituals are generally easier to utilize than Powers, generally not requiring as much energy from the user for an equivalent Power, due to the fact that most of the energy needed. Rituals Major Rituals * Golem Creation: Golems are creatures made from inanimate objects, animated by magic. The creative process usually involves a knowledgeable magic user fashioning a form that at least somewhat resembles a humanoid, before placing a scroll with a magical inscription called a jiyan into the golem's mouth, which animates it, and if done properly, binds it to the creators control, which is done by leaving the name of the master at the end of the scroll's inscription. Certain inscriptions can lead to the golem developing sentience, but most leave them as mindless drones who simply follow orders. Once formed, golems will obey whoever's name is on the jiyan, provided the proper binding spells have been inscribed. Possessing considerable strength, immunity to pain, and the ability to heal themselves by adding in more of whatever material they are composed of to their body, golems make formidable foes to any who dare cross their masters. Magical Terms Magic has a number of terms that can be used to classify types of magic, specific abilities, and types of magic users. Types of Magic Blood Magic Blood Magic is a term for magic which involves the spilling of blood infused with magical power, and is typically regarded with a huge degree of suspicion. Due to their lack of proper connection to the Ether and the magical potency of their blood, this is the only form of magic vampires are capable of using. Divination Divination is a craft that allows practitioners, commonly known as seers, sages, or oracles, to extend their perceptions throughout the past, present, and future by sensing the tides of mystical energy flowing throughout the universe. Druidcraft Druidcraft typically refers to magical abilities related to nature, such as manipulating plants and animals. Empyrean Magic Empyrean magic refers to magic related to light and healing, typically of a benevolent nature. Elemental Magic Elemental magic is a term for powers that grant magic users influence over the elements. Gifts Also known as fae magic, gifts are magical abilities granted and taught through interactions with fae beings, functioning as magical Powers. Infernalism Infernalism refers to magical powers that are gained from demonic or otherwise evil beings. Necromancy As it is known throughout popular culture, necromancy refers to practices that enable its users to commune with and control the dead. Telepathy Telepathy is the term for powers over the mind, such as mind reading, mental communication, and mind control. Wards Wards are magical abilities used to obstruct force, mental invasion, or the movement of an entity. The only energy they cost is that which is used in initially erecting them, and they will remain active until they are either overwhelmed by sufficient energy or are dispelled by their caster. Witchcraft The proper usage of the term witchcraft generally refers to magic related to nature, similar to druidcraft. However, many equate the term with dark magic. Category:Magic